


Mais c'est vrai que c'est un bel endroit

by malurette



Category: Lastman (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Canon - Comics, Drabble Collection, Gen, ok so many you can't lump this one with the cartoon after all, still not a manga
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics cette fois plus pour la BD et la Vallée des Rois, espérons qu'il s'agrandisse un peu bientôt ?1ère vignette : Petite Marianne, si longtemps avant. 2ème : Un enfant innocent. 3 et 4èmes : Tout le monde aimait Marianne ! 5ème : Elorna, Héritage. 6ème : Marianne, Une vie plus calme. 7ème : Lora, Épouse idéale. 8ème : Efira, Perfection... ou pas. 9ème : Calistra, Une magie puissante.11ème : Cristo Canyon, Le masque d'ivoire.12 et 13èmes : Sœur Magda, Jalousie.14ème : Elorna & la Reine, Tout un symbole.





	1. Marianne - Un paquetage à défaire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paraît que dans le monde de la boxe y'en a beaucoup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276342) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son destin semblait être ficelé d'avance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un paquetage à défaire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan, BD  
>  **Personnage :** Marianne Velba  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès Sanlaville etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** wrap-up post HalfAMoon >'s March Mini Moon  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 10  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Le destin de la petite Marianne s’est décidé, non pas quand elle est née ni quand ses parents ont disparu de sa vie, mais quand Calistra l'a trouvée. Elle est devenue oblat et a grandi au couvent.  
Quelle autre vie aurait-elle pu mener que devenir Sœur et plus tard Prêtresse Compteuse ? Elle n’avait pas vraiment d'autre choix. Elle ne connaissait que ça depuis que les Sœurs l’y avaient accueillie.  
En théorie elle pourrait demander à quitter le monastère, mais pourquoi le ferait-elle ? C’était sa maison, sa vie. Elle rêve pourtant de plus encore, à force de voir de la magie. Elle connaît toute la théorie, les attaques, les défenses, les effets, les points marqués lors des tournois en l’honneur des Dieux… et elle veut la pratiquer aussi. Elle sent qu'elle le peut.  
le temps de trouver un coin à l'écart, en cachette… elle va tout déballer, et voir.


	2. Adrian & Richard - Modèle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une étrange figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Modèle  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan, BD  
>  **Personnages :** Adrian Velba & Richard Aldana  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès & Sanlaville, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> ~~**Prompt :** Saint Nicolas~~  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tome 1  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Adrian Velba a vécu toute sa vie seul avec sa mère, qu'il adorait. Il n'a jamais ressenti son absence de père comme un manque, il n'a jamais été jaloux des autres enfants qui avaient deux parents. Elorna par exemple, n'avait pas de maman, mais personne n'aurait suggéré que ça pourrait être bien de les rejoindre, elle et son père. 

Quand ce Richard Aldana débarqua de très loin pour le tournoi, Adrian s'en enticha. Il était tellement fort et tellement différent des autres combattants qu'il connaissait ! Pas un père, plus qu'un professeur, il avait tout à coup un meilleur ami.


	3. Elorna & Marianne - Innocemment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle était tellement fascinante...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tout le monde aimait Marianne  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan, BD  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Elorna Morgan -> Marianne Velba  
>  **Genre :** puppy love  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Underage / Grande différence d'âge " d'après la Dark Femslash Week (18 octobre)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Elorna n’avait pas de maman, pas de fratrie, juste un père trop distant. Elle était encore trop jeune pour penser à un futur fiancé. Son partenaire d’entraînement désigné était puissant mais avec un sale caractère. Ça manquait d’autres filles dans cette école, alors à défaut d’avoir des compagnes avec qui elle s’entendrait, elle préférait la compagnie de garçons plus jeunes, plus doux, comme Adrian. Adrian qui au contraire n’avait pas de papa, pas de fratrie, mais une maman… belle et douce à couper le souffle. Tout le monde à l’école était plus ou moins amoureux de Marianne Velba. Elorna aussi.


	4. Flore & Marianne - Une fleur dans le désert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nillipolis est un sale trou. Tant pis...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une fleur dans le désert  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan (BD)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Flore & Marianne Velba  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès Sanlaville etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Femslash February/100-word drabbles pour FFFC  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 3  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Flore n’est pas dégoûtée exactement des bonshommes sinon elle ne pourrait plus continuer à faire ce métier mais comme c’est uniquement son gagne-pain elle est comme qui dirait brûlée question désir. Il lui reste de la tendresse pure en réserve mais ce serait une mauvaise idée de l’offrir à son patron.   
Le jour où elle rencontre cette visiteuse qui n’est pas une nouvelle collègue et pas une rivale, elle trouve un exutoire. Marianne est belle et libre mais Flore n’en est pas jalouse. Elle l’admire et lui souhaite chance et bonheur. Qu’elle au moins, ne reste pas coincée ici !


	5. Elorna - Double héritage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De sa mère, elle n'a aucun souvenir. De son père, des attentes impossibles à satisfaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Double héritage  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan   
> **Personnage :** Elorna Morgan, BD  
>  **Genre :** gen/drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "generations " d'après HalfAMoon >'s March Mini Moon  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 10  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Elorna Morgan avait perdu sa mère à la naissance. Son père n’en parlait jamais, c’est de leurs voisins, de leurs anciens amis, qu’elle apprit que c’était d’elle qu’elle tenait sa beauté et sa gentillesse. Elle ne l’avait pas connue du tout ; elle était seulement la fille d'un ancien instructeur et désormais général. Et son père faisait peser sur elle, heureusement pas de rancune pour la mort de sa femme, mais des exigences supérieures à celles qu’il avait autrefois pour ses élèves et maintenant pour ses soldats. 

Sur le plan physique et stratégique, elle était largement à la hauteur de ses attentes. Elle n’arriva jamais à savoir s’il était déçu qu’en revanche, elle soit complètement incapable d’utiliser la magie. En fait, elle ne savait presque rien sur lui non plus alors qu’ils vivaient pourtant ensemble.   
Et entre ce double héritage, comment deviendrait-elle sa propre personne, forgerait-elle son propre destin ?


	6. Marianne - Une vie plus calme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La magie faisait partie du passé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une vie plus calme  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette"  
>  **Base :** LastMan (bande dessinée)  
>  **Personnage :** Marianne Velba  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #6. " _Powerful_ " d’après GenPrompt_Bingo">  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : jusqu'au tome 10  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

La jeune Marianne possédait une puissance magique brute comme rarement vue. Ça épatait sa mère adoptive puis son maître. Pourtant, elle renonça brusquement à la voie de la garde royale et à ses rêves passés de magie pour préférer mener une vie plus calme. 

Elle n’oublia jamais les attaques apprises autrefois, mais refusait désormais de s’en servir. Même quand son fils aurait eu grand besoin d’un partenaire d’entraînement, puis de tournoi. Elle ne découragea pas son désir d’apprendre, mais s’en tint à l’écart. De toute façon, maintenant qu’elle s’en était détournée, jamais Chester Morgan ne la laisserait approcher à nouveau de ce monde.   
Adrian lui-même, son instructeur, et tous ses adversaires quelconques, la croyaient une simple maman ordinaire. Et elle préférait qu’il en soit ainsi. 

Honorer les dieux, elle y avait renoncé. Mais protéger l’innocent… le jour où il lui fallut se battre pour son fils, elle déchaîna une puissance inouïe.


	7. Lora Morgan - Épouse parfaite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle et tendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une épouse idéale  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan (BD)  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Lora/Chester Morgan  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #9. " _Soft_ " d’après GenPrompt_Bingo">  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tome 10  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Lora, épouse de Chester Morgan, s’estimait une femme chanceuse et heureuse. Elle ne participait en rien à la brutalité de l’entraînement martial ni à la gloire des tournois d’exhibition mais jamais il ne se serait permis de la considérer comme faible, juste parce qu’elle n’était pas une guerrière comme lui. Elle tenait son foyer, lui donnait tout son amour, et assurait son cœur quand il venait à douter de la voie à suivre. Ils avaient des forces et des rôles différents, voilà tout. D’ailleurs malgré toute sa douceur, elle faisait preuve d’une volonté solide. Avec tendresse, elle le rendait meilleur.


	8. reine Efira - Craquelure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La royauté se doit d'être parfaite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une craquelure dans le masque  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan (BD)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Efira(/Virgile, Richard)  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Sanlaville etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #11. " _Perfect_ " d’après GenPrompt_Bingo">  
>  **Avertissement :** mention d'adultère  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 125

La reine de la Vallée se doit d’être parfaite ; belle, noble, grande d’âme, fidèle à son royal époux, de bon conseil, mère dévouée pour le prince héritier… Efira est tout cela et plus encore. Mais elle n’a suffisamment confiance en aucune dame de la cour pour confier quelle craquelure existe dans son apparence parfaite, sous la surface.   
Elle se demandera toujours un peu si on jase de la naissance de Vévrier neuf mois après ce fameux tournoi, si ça se voit dans les traits de son fils ou l’expression de son propre visage quand elle le regarde, qu’elle l’a conçu dans le lit de son mari comme il se doit… mais en rêvant un peu, oh juste un petit peu, à ce rustre d’Aldana.


	9. sœur Calistra - Toute cette magie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La voie qu'ont décidée les dieux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Que faire de cette magie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan (BD)  
>  **Personnage :** Sœur Calistra  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Sanlaville etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #13. " _Extraordinary_ " d’après GenPrompt_Bingo">  
>  **Continuité** /Spoil éventuel : jusqu'au tome 10  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Calistra dans sa jeunesse a vaincu un iguane noir, l’une des bêtes les plus féroces des plaines, pour sauver un bébé abandonné. Ce fut sa grande heure de gloire, mais à côté de ça, elle a toujours su rester humble.   
Un tel tour de force voulait dire qu’elle possédait une puissance magique hors normes ; elle n’était cependant pas un prodige : elle l’avait développée au fil des ans à force d’entraînement et de ténacité. Oui, plus jeune, elle voulait à toute force devenir toujours meilleure, mais sa seule ambition derrière était d’honorer les dieux… et un peu de curiosité envers la magie, dont elle s’est repentie depuis. 

Elle savait avoir eu de la chance que sa mère supérieure soit si sensée, l’ait guidée dans quête et l’ait mise sur le droit chemin. Elle ira loin ainsi, dans les ordres. Et si l’occasion s’en présente un jour, elle espère pouvoir à son tour pouvoir aider aussi bien les novices sous sa garde à accomplir leur potentiel.   
L’enfant qu’à son corps défendant, elle considère un peu comme la sienne et s’interdit de favoriser, par exemple, ou n’importe quelle autre qui aura besoin d’être guidée…   
Ça serait la suite logique de son destin.


	10. Cristo Canyon - Masque d'ivoire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petite chose sans nom, sans mémoire, sans identité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un masque d'ivoire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/"malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan (BD)  
>  **Personnage :** Cristo Canyon  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Sanlaville etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #14. " _Ambiguous_ " d’après GenPrompt_Bingo">  
>  **Continuité** /Spoil éventuel : jusqu'au tome 10  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Cristo Canyon avait gagné son nom en abattant son bourreau. Elle vola son masque et son identité ; libérée de ses chaînes, elle était cependant toujours prisonnière car condamnée à se faire passer pour l’un d’eux. Un guerrier, obligé de se battre pour la gloire du clan Kahlo. La force nécessaire pour cela, elle l’a. La volonté d’accepter ou de refuser, il lui faudra des années pour s’en rendre compte. 

L’important, c’est juste d’être en vie et à l’écart des sévices infligés aux femelles. Elle se débarrasse de sa féminité, de son passé qui n’était pas une vie. Et avec regrets, elle constate qu’il n’y a rien qu’elle puisse faire pour améliorer le sort des esclaves sans paraître suspect aux yeux de ses nouveaux pairs et sacrifié au Dieu Loup comme trop faible.   
Qu’elle puisse espérer ou non changer ce système un jour, pour l’instant, elle en est désormais complice.


	11. Sœur Magda & Marianne - Tellement parfaite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout le monde aimait Marianne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Elle était tellement parfaite !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette">  
>  **Base :** LastMan (BD)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Magda -> Marianne  
>  **Genre :** _love Sue_  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** international day of femslash  
>  **Continuite/** Spoil éventuel : tome 10  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Elles avaient sensiblement le même âge, mais Marianne vivait au couvent depuis sa toute-petite enfance, ayant été trouvée et recueillie par Sœur Calistra, tandis que Magda l'avait rejoint plus tard, assez grande pour se rendre compte de ce qu'elle laissait derrière et de ce qu'elle gagnait. Personne n'oserait jamais dire à voix haute que Marianne était la préférée de Sœur Calistra, parce que toutes les Sœurs traitaient toutes les novices de manière égale... et de toute façon, elle était la préférée de presque tout le monde. 

Elle était jolie. Elle était douée en tout. Psalmodie, récitation, tâches domestiques triviales, arbitrage sacré, et même magie. Elle recevait un entraînement particulier! Et Magda n'arrivait même à être jalouse.   
Oh, elle recevait toute l'attention et toute la reconnaissance nécessaire de ses aînées et de ses compagnes. Mais ce qui la tuait, c'est qu'égoïstement, elle aurait tellement aimé être elle-même la préférée de Marianne.


	12. Sœurs Magda & Calistra - Dévotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elles ne sont pas censées éprouver de jalousie, ni faire de favoritisme, mais...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Dévotion  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan, BD  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sœur Magda -> Sœur Calistra  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Sanlaville ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** shiptember  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tome 10 ~~yeaaah Sœur Magda n'a pas de personnalité, pas d'apparence, seulement un _name drop_ dans le passé de Marianne et je vais la slasher avec qui je voudrai juste parce que !~~  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Sœur Magda ne sait pas si elle pardonnera jamais à Marianne de s’être fait exclure du monastère. Elle a bafoué leurs règles, elle a mis en péril la vie d’un innocent et la réputation de leur Ordre, et elle a brisé le cœur de Sœur Calistra en trahissant ainsi la confiance placée en elle. Sœur Calistra aurait été grandement déçue d’une telle mauvaise conduite chez absolument toutes ses novices, bien sûr, mais même si tout le monde fait semblant de ne rien remarquer personne n’ignore que Marianne était sa préférée. La légende de la fille de l’iguane noir fait partie du savoir commun.   
Magda, elle, ne pourra jamais prétendre à être la fille de Calistra. Elle n’est qu’une de ses élèves parmi toutes les autres. Diligente, obéissante, mais pas exceptionnellement douée. Elle est sa Sœur. Une parmi d’autre. Elle n’est pas censée souhaiter plus que ça. Elle doit s’en satisfaire. 

Mais quand Calistra succède à la précédente, devient leur Mère, et choisit Magda pour la seconder, elle sait qu’elle lui accorde une position privilégiée entre toutes, qu’elle reconnaît ses qualités et son talent… mais ne lui ouvre pas son cœur pour autant. Elle l’a choisie également parce qu’elle n’est pas attachée à elle, et donc elle ne risque pas de la décevoir.   
C’est égal. Elle est heureuse de la faveur qui lui est faite et elle lui sera dévouée. Elle sait aussi qu’elle n’aurait jamais pu l’obtenir sans la défection passée de Marianne… et elle lui en veut toujours.


	13. Elorna & Efira - Sa reine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un symbole de tout ce qu'elle doit et veut protéger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sa Reine  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette"  
>  **Base :** LastMan, BD  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Elorna Morgan -> reine Efira  
>  **Genre :** enrégimentement  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Sanlaville ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** shiptember  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : deuxième arc  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Elorna Morgan, capitaine de la Garde Royale, s’est vue affectée à la protection de la Reine Efira. Bien sûr, chaque habitant de Vallée des Rois, du plus noble au plus humble, est important à ses yeux. Elle se doit de protéger la population entière et la paix qui lui permet de prospérer. Mais la Reine, voilà, est un symbole de cette paix, de cette prospérité. 

Elle veille sur ses sujets avec bienveillance, elle seconde son époux ; même si on le pense l’on se garde bien de dire que sans elle le Roi Virgil ne serait peut-être pas aussi bon. Et puis, aussi, elle est incroyablement belle et élégante et elle force le respect. 

Elorna n’aspire pas à lui ressembler : elle a choisi une autre voie. Mais, sur sa vie, elle assurera sa sécurité et, elle ne sait pas comment exactement, mais si elle le peut, son bonheur aussi.


End file.
